The Loser Twin and the Loser Host
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: After Topher is eliminated he is found by Samey while thinking about his elimination from Total Drama. There the two of them bond over shared feelings of sadness and loneliness. Will they become friends or more? Entry for jj13dog contest. Rated T because I don't know all my stories are T and I want consistency.


After the canon of shame an eliminated contestant is picked up and sent to Playa de Losers 2.0. A newly constricted Playa for the new contestants. Today Topher was eliminated and as he is transported to Playa 2.0 he thinks about how he was eliminated, and what Chris did to him.

'I can't believe that Chris tricked me, he was my idol. I looked up to him. Sure I wanted to take his job and humiliate him, but that's what he would have done. I just wanted to be like him.' Topher thought to himself as he arrives.

"Ok Topher your going to be staying here until the season ends. It's just to make sure nobody says anything about what has happened, and part of your contract. You'll be happy here. It's nice, three meals a day, and no Chris. Try to enjoy yourself ok." One of the interns told him as they arrived at Tophers room. The intern then left Topher alone. Topher sat on his bed and continued to think about what happened, however he couldn't concentrate with all the noise of the other eliminated contestants going on. He decided to go to a small beach by the Playa to be alone.

'Its what you would have done Chris. I just wanted to be like you. I wanted to be a real host.' Topher thought as he arrived at the beach. He then sat by the shore. He continued to think about Chris until somebody somewhat familiar tapped his shoulder.

"Um Topher what are you doing out here by yourself. Wouldn't you rather enjoy the resort?" It was Samey, or maybe Amy. Topher wasn't really sure who was who anymore, but he figured it had to be Samey since she didn't have a beauty mark.

"Oh I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. What are you doing out here Samey. You are Samey right?" Topher asked making sure he knew which twin he was taking to.

"Yeah I'm Samey and I'm out here because I wanted I get away from Amy. I can't stand being around her anymore, and everyone is taking her side." Samey said expressing her frustration towards Amy.

"I understand, but you did poison her, get her unfairly eliminated, and pretend to be her. I'm not really sure how your the nice twin." Topher said to Samey wondering if she could explain her actions.

Samey looked at Topher and sighed. "You don't get it. Nobody gets it. Amy has retuned my life, stolen my friends, and destroyed my reputation. She made me think I was nothing more than a loser twin. I was just standing up for myself after years of physical and emotional abuse." Samey said to Topher hoping he would not only believe her, but understand what she's dealing with.

"I guess that makes sense Samey. I never really paid much attention to you two but I guess I can see that now." Topher said seeing Samey's point of view.

"I'm glad you can see it my way. Anyway how did you end up getting eliminated? I thought Chris loved having you around." Samey asked Topher wondering how he ended up there.

"It's kind of a long story, but basically I stole Chris's phone, called the producers, tried to get him fired and me hired, thought I got the job, stopped caring about the competition, turned out Chris faked the call about me getting hired, and I got eliminated for not trying." Topher said to Samey summarizing what happened to get him eliminated.

"Why would you try to get Chris fired I thought you idolized him?" Samey asked confused about what happened.

"I do idolize him, but that doesn't stop me from wanting his job. If Chris was in my place he wouldn't never stop until he got the job. That's why I did it. It's what Chris would have done, and I want to be like Chris." Topher said explaining to Samey why he did what he did.

"Maybe you should try less to be Chris and try to be Topher more. You might be happier like that, and I'm sure you could be a host someday without Chris." Samey said trying to help Toper out.

"That might help me be happier. I don't have any real friends you know. All of my old friends left me when I started trying to be like Chris. I only have my cat left, and even he hates me." Topher said confessing to Samey that he doesn't have friends.

"I know what it's like to not have friends. Whenever I try to make a friend Amy would steal them, or convince them I wasn't worth having as a friend. My only friend right now is Jasmine, and she's still in the game. Here I'm all alone." Samey said sympathizing with Topher.

"I guess it's true. I'm not good at being Chris 2.0, and I don't know how to be Topher. All I am is a loser host. A wannabe." Topher said convinced he was worthless.

"If it makes you feel better I don't think your a loser host. I might not know you that well, but I know your not a loser." Samey said trying to cheer Topher up.

"Thanks Samey that means a lot. If it makes you feel better I don't think your a loser twin. I think your just as good as your sister, and your right. You are the nice twin." Topher said smiling. Samey smiled with him. She then looked him in the eyes and pushed her lips against his. He gently kissed her back until Samey pulled apart embarrassed.

"Oh I am so sorry. It's just that nobody has ever made me feel good about myself, and your so nice. God you must hate me right now." Samey said embarrassed. She covered her face trying not to make eye contact with Topher who was still confused about what happened. They sat in awkward silence for a while until Topher spoke up.

"It's ok Samey I'm not mad at you. That was actually pretty nice. Also I was thinking, you don't have any friends, I don't have any friends. Do you want to be friends with me so were not alone anymore?" Topher asked hoping Samey would say yes.

"Yes I'll be your friend Topher, but could you call me Sammy? That's my real name. Samey is one of Amy's demeaning nicknames." Sammy asked Topher trying to get people to call her by her name.

"Ok then. Oh and Same, I mean Sammy I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me for dinner sometime?" Topher asked, essentially asking her out on a date.

Sammy looked at him surprised. " You don't mind going out on a date with the loser twin?" She asked wondering if he was serious.

"Only if you don't mind going on a date with the loser host." Topher said smiling at her. She smiled back at him. They then walked back to the Playa together gently holding hands.

**A/N: Ok so this is just a quick story for jj13dog and his contest. It was kind of hard for me to write this at first because as much as I love Topher/Samey I also am a huge supporter of Topher/Ella. I trend to stay neutral in any fan wars between the two, but I really wanted to enter the contest. Maybe someday I might write a Toper/Ella fic to reenter neutrality. Anyway hope you enjoyed this short fic.**


End file.
